If for a Moment
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: AU: I know it has been done, but this is my take on season 4. I cannot believe that they killed off Marissa, so in my story she is alive. A few weeks have passed since the accident. All will be revealed in time. RM SS
1. The Saving Grace

**If for a moment**

AU: I know it has been done, but this is my take on season 4. I cannot believe that they killed off Marissa, so in my story she is alive. A few weeks have passed since the accident. All will be revealed in time. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER (for now and all future chapters): I don't own the OC.

Chapter 1: The Saving Grace

Ryan Atwood looked numbly at the girl laying in front of him. Marissa Cooper's blonde hair lay

matted around her face. Her eyes were closed, hiding the blue irises within. Her complexion was pale

and her face thin for the constant feedings via IV. Everything had happened to her, Ryan realized. And

now this. He silently thanked God that she was alive. For a moment he thought that he lost her. Ryan

quickly blinked back tears that welled in his eyes at the thought. She was his everything. He knew that

now. Despite Oliver, Alex, Johnny, drinking, shoplifting, TJ and a host of other problems, they also

managed to return to each other. Interrupting his thoughts appeared in the presence of Julie Cooper.

Had this been three years ago, she would have driven him out faster then Seth running for Summer. But

now she silently handed him a cup of coffee and sat beside her daughter. "What if she never wakes

up?" the frightened mother whispered. Ryan looked up at Julie and studied her. Her brown hair was in

disarray, green eyes bloodshot and make up nonexistent. She looked as if she had survived a war.

"She'll awake," Ryan promised. "She has to." Julie nodded. Ryan needed to convince her as much as

himself.

Meanwhile, at the Cohen household, Sandy Cohen, newly reinstated Public Defender was

fuming. His files were in a mess surrounding his current case, a teenager, much like Ryan a few years

back, had been caught trafficking drugs. This being the young boy's first offence, he was hoping to

settle the case with 300 hours of community service. This however, couldn't be the case, considering he

couldn't find his papers. Sighing, he gave up and sat down at the kitchen island, munching on a bagel.

Marissa once brought bagels to their home, he realized. The day Jimmy left for Hawaii. Immediately

sensing the young girl's trauma, he dove into an explanation of perfecting the bagel smear. Frowning, he

know couldn't do that. She was laying in the hospital in a coma, because her jealous ex-boyfriend

couldn't control himself. And already promised Julie to stand up for Marissa in court once this went to

trial. Volchok was currently in jail for 10 years for attempted manslaughter, however his sentence might

be increased to life or possibly execution. Suddenly a brunette blazed passed him, picked up an apple

and ran back out. Summer had become increasingly anxious, stressed and was starting to break. The

fact that her best friend also died had shook her extremely and now she stayed by Seth's side 24/7.

Afraid that if she left him something might happened and she would never see his curly brown hair and

lively brown eyes ever again. Sighing again Sandy slammed his briefcase shut and walked out the door,

on route to work.

Kirsten Cohen sat in her office at the Newport Group. She arose to the challenge of restoring

the once proud development company to its former glory after the investigations surrounding the

hospital project died down. She knew that someone needed to govern honest dealings in the real estate

sector of Newport Beach, at which point she decided that she was the opportune candidate. Sandy

applauded her decision, knowing she would do a fine job. Kirsten's thoughts drifted to Ryan. He had

been so strong throughout this entire ordeal with Marissa's accident it was alarming. Not once did he

snap at a doctor or freak out at a nurse. He had become even more quieter then usual. She knew that

he needed Marissa back. That the pair of teens were destined to be together, much like herself and

Sandy. Smiling at the thought of her marriage she continued her work, uninterrupted.

Back at the hospital, Ryan silently begged Marissa to wake. It took all his composure to keep from crying. He knew that he couldn't cry with Julie right outside the door, discussing something with

Dr. Roberts' and Kaitlin. He still couldn't believe this happened. He hated Volchok with his every

being, that guy almost took Marissa from him. He rubbed her hand lightly, hoping she would awake.

Hope stirred in him as her eyes moved in her sleep. As quickly as it started, it stopped. His eyes

dropped in sorrow, he wished she'd awake. "Ryan?" "Marissa?" he whispered, not believing it. Her

blue eyes focussed on him and she weakly smiled. Without saying a word he gathered her in his arms

and rocked her back and forth.


	2. The Sense of Justice

**If for a Moment**

AN. Thanks to my reviewers! Here comes the next chapter. Enjoy:)

Chapter 2: The Sense of Justice

Julie had been hugging Marissa for what seemed like hours, not wanting to let her precious

daughter go, in case something else happened to her. For what was the first time in her life, Marissa felt

at peace in her mother's arms, accepting her love and care. "Coop!" Summer yelled as she made a

beeline for her best friend's bed, Seth trailing behind her. Julie moved out of the way as the pair

hugged. "Don't worry Coop, I'll nail Volchok's ass. Million Dollar Baby style, all that's gonna be left of

him is Nazi juice." Marissa giggled at Summer's rant, secretly happy that she had so many people

behind her in this. The most important was Ryan, who was outside the room waiting for Sandy and

Kirsten to arrive. Moments later, the husband and wife walked into the room. Kirsten wrapped Marissa

into a hug and placed a vase of roses on her bedside table, which was already overflowing with various

flowers. Ryan smiled at the moment that was happening before him. He couldn't believe that Marissa

was alright, those few weeks where she lay before him unconscious, were the hardest he ever faced.

Sighing, he walked out of the room, looking for a vending machine. "Dude, what's up?" Seth's voice

asked as the dark-haired boy joined the blond. What was up? What wasn't? Ryan wondered. So much

had happened since graduation it was ridiculous. Marissa almost went to Greece, then she almost died.

His entire life almost ended that night because of Volchok. Ryan's hand went into a fist at the thought of

that guy. Interrupting his thoughts was Seth mumbling about something about how hospitals made him

rather nervous because it was too white. Silencing Seth's rant with a look, he walked back to

Marissa's room.

Marissa sighed hours later as she fell onto her bed, Kaitlin had moved her things immediately once Marissa woke and took residence in another room. Sharebear wrapped tightly in her arms,

Marissa's mind wondered. She was lucky to have only sustained a concussion, sprained wrist and

various bruises. Still, bed rest for three weeks didn't exactly appeal to her as she stared at the

photograph of Ryan and herself taken last summer at the beach. She smiled, knowing that it would

work out this time. No more Oliver, Alex or Volchok, just them against the world. With these thoughts

in her head, she drifted off to sleep.

Sandy looked with hate at the case presently in front of him, the case being Volchok. The surfer

looked back haughtily at the lawyer, Marissa's lawyer, steel grey eyes burning. "You realize that along

with attempted manslaughter you can now be charged with drug possession and thief?" Not missing a

beat, Sandy continued, "Yes Ryan told us about that car. You might well just go for the electric chair,

it'll be better than where you're going." "And do you realize, that I don't care? And you're little bitch is

dead." Volchok replied. Sandy eyes hardened, "Touch him, or Marissa, or anyone of my friends or

family and you're gonna be dead." Smirking, Volchok whispered, "I'll look forward to it."


End file.
